I'm a Threat
"I'm a Threat" is a song by 404 (named Keeponrockin404 at the time of release). The song was released as the third and final single off of his second studio album, Until I Die. A music video for the song was animated by KC and originally uploaded to YouTube on June 7, 2014. Lyrics So I went to the DMV This computer motherfucker on the loudspeaker says "Number 247 come to desk number 10" What the fuck asshole, that's my goddamn number! This guy's tryin' to steal my identity! I didn't do shit to him, now I'm pissed! I yell, "What the hell man, what was that for?! I never did anything, now you're starting a war!" Since I couldn't find anyone to hit I walked up to some guy who seemed like a dick I pushed him to the ground and I ripped out his jugular You can't steal from me motherfucker! I'm a threat I'm a threat I'm a threat I'm a threat Just don't fuck with me Just don't fuck with me Just don't fuck with me Just don't fuck with me I drove to the grocery store When I walked inside, I ran into the door My face hurt a lot So I made sure somebody else's did too! I ran in a fit of rage! I punched some asshole straight in his face I grabbed a cereal box and tore it open I pushed down the shelves and beat up the workers I took off their outfits and put them on Then I went to the employee's only section And shut off the power They wouldn't get that shit back in hours! I punched the wall multiple times Then I punched some teenager in his eyes I broke all the glass to the frozen section And tore out a hot pocket from its box I threw it on the ground and stomped on it hard These doors need to stop getting in my way! I'm a threat I'm a threat I'm a threat I'm a threat Just don't fuck with me Just don't fuck with me Just don't fuck with me Just don't fuck with me I went to the mall I was in line to buy a shirt It was taking forever Some bitch wouldn't stop talking on her phone I grabbed her phone and snapped it in half I kicked her hard in her calf I tore out all of her hair And I threw it all in the air I grabbed her purse and stole it Then I went to a gun store and bought a rifle Then I shot up the gun store and killed the workers I went back to the mall and shot her in the face Talking on cell phones is a disgrace Then I shot up the mall I killed anyone that I saw I yelled, "You can't make me wait long!" So I exacted my revenge on people who did no wrong I threw down the gun when it ran out of ammo And I kept stepping on it, but it wouldn't break So I just picked it up and threw it away I'm a threat I'm a threat I'm a threat I'm a threat Just don't fuck with me Just don't fuck with me Just don't fuck with me Just don't fuck with meCategory:Songs Category:Singles